


Gold-Flecked

by xladysaya



Series: Come Back to Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to write smut and this verse looked lonely, Jewel Thief AU, M/M, Tsukki in jewelry, what more could the world need, you don't really need to read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tetsurou never thought he’d have something this perfect to call his own, but he doesn’t plan on questioning it, not when Kei welcomes him home like this.





	Gold-Flecked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for a lot of reasons, mostly just because I wanted smut but I kept struggling, jumping around verses until I remembered this one ha. I never planned on a sequel to this being so fluff, especially considering the angst I had planned, but oh well that can come later. *cough* I also really wanted to tie my old fandom's fic count *cough* I hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> (also yes, hello I'm adri and I put deep quotes at the beginning of my porn, bc I'm classy) 
> 
> Thank you to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over! 
> 
> Also check out [this art](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/167759740739/tsuumei-jewel-thief-tsukki-from-this-awesome) that I commissioned for this verse from Part 1!

_the day you have everything_

_I hope you remember_

_when you had nothing_

_\--rupi kaur_

 

The winter air chilled him to the bone despite the sun sitting in the sky, the wind sweeping easily through the flat landscape of his home. In the back of his mind, Tetsurou planned to ask Kei about maybe planting some trees to trap the warmth at night. It could go on their ever-growing list of home improvements.

At the thought, he smiled, his entire body warm despite the cold.  _It's good to be home._

Tetsurou opened the truck bed, eyeing the buckets of paint he'd bought from the nearest home supply store. Upon moving into the old country house two months prior, Tetsurou's main concern had been sprucing up the front.

And wow, what a great job he'd done.

The weeds and dead brambles had been removed, replaced with hyacinths, fresh grass, and whatever variety of flower Kei had felt like buying seeds for. Tetsurou didn't know all the names, but they made Kei happy, and watching the blond garden was becoming a favorite scene of his. They'd both worked grueling hours to realign and revamp the cobblestone pathway leading up to the porch steps (which still squeaked, no matter what they'd tried). The house's chipped paint had been redone, brushed with an off-white to bring out the dark shutters.

The roof, which had once been crumbling with holes, sat strong and stable over their heads.

Tetsurou sighed, shaking his head as he tore his gaze away. Seeing the work they'd put into their new home together still made him a little emotional, and Kei would tease him endlessly about it. He couldn't help it alright?

It seemed like a dream, even after all this time.

He would get to live and die here, on this beautiful expanse of land, with the man he loved. How he'd ever get used to that, he'd never know.

Laughing to himself, he grabbed two of the paint cans, and his muscles strained under the weight. Man, he knew he was retired, but maybe he should've invested in some weights. Gotta keep his figure up.

There was still lots of work to do. Which was precisely why he'd gone out to buy new paint. Some of the upstairs rooms weren't quite done yet, and Kei was very particular about the colors he chose. Nothing could be ugly, they'd come to far to settle for less than perfect repairs.

Tetsurou couldn't fight him on that.

Hauling the cans into the house, Tetsurou called out. "I'm home!"

No answer.

Strange, but not worrisome. Kei sometimes got caught up in his own tasks and thoughts, and with how meticulously he'd been shopping for more furniture and appliances, Tetsurou assumed he'd gotten distracted by some new catalogue. Regardless, it surprised him a little to hear zero noise from his house. Human noise anyways. The wind chimes Kei had setup along the perimeter twinkled pleasantly due to the open windows, reflecting some of the sunlight into the house and onto the floor. The colors reminded Tetsurou of stained glass, and wow, he was really glad they'd gone with the grey hardwood.

"Kei?" He called again, dutifully climbing the spiral staircase (which btw, he had carpeted himself, ha). The paints he'd bought were meant for the upstairs rooms...he just wasn't entirely sure which ones. Kei liked having different color walls, something about how he saw it on a home and garden show once...

_Best to find the mastermind first then._

Not that Tetsurou was just looking for an excuse to see his fiancé, not at all. Grinning to himself, he turned into their master bedroom, expecting the familiar sight of his blond lying there, eyes glued to the computer screen.

What he got was unexpected, but oh so much better.

“Babe? The paint’s supposed to go where again? I thought we wanted to put the blue in the office--”

Tetsurou's words all but died in his throat when he entered his new bedroom, the bland, unpainted walls doing nothing to take away from the shimmering body on the bed. All thoughts of paint and repair left his body as his eyes widened, finding Kei's form like a moth drawn to the brightest light. 

Kei...Kei was trying to kill him, that was the only explanation. Tetsurou dropped the two buckets he'd been carrying, the loud clang echoing through the house. The windows were open up here too, letting the sound escape, and the silent wind of the countryside made the canopy of their bed flutter.

 _Fuck_. Tetsurou wondered if Kei somehow had a way of staging these scenes, magic maybe. After all, the way the king sized comforter, dark red and soft, made Kei glow, had to be some sort of crime. Or perhaps his theory was right, and Kei was truly some sort of angel.

Although, some would argue with the observation, especially in this kind of situation...

Innocently, the blond looked up from where he sat on their plush bed, eyes twinkling as he cocked his head to the right. Dangerous. Not free of sin in any sense.

"Hm?" Kei hummed, but Tetsurou didn't have a response. He was too busy trying to get over the fact that this beautiful creature had chosen him, and that Tetsurou would be able to come home to him everyday.

Jewels kissed Kei's nearly bare skin, catching the fading sunlight from outside just right. The gold wreath they'd stolen from a touring collection sat perched on Kei's head, the edges of engraved laurels blurred by the sun. It sent the light bouncing off Kei's hair like a halo, and the details were so intricate, the vines fading into Kei's hair like he was meant to be in it.

No, Tetsurou took it back. Kei always looked like an angel, even with that mischievous quirk to his lips.

A stunning silver necklace hung heavy at the blond's neck, the sapphires an apparent reminder of their last heist. And if that wasn't enough to get Tetsurou's blood rushing, Kei wasn't wearing any clothes. There was a large, diamond embroidered veil covering his waist and thighs, slipping off him like water, a muted rose gold and just transparent enough to make Tetsurou's cock twitch with interest.

Otherwise, Kei was letting the accessories speak for themselves. There was the ring Tetsurou had picked for him, the perfect fit. Silver wristlets clinked as he showed off, and the anklet Tetsurou had given him moved with the amused bounce of Kei's foot.

That must've been planned too, an instruction, drawing Tetsurou's attention to his boyfriend's gorgeous legs. And hell, Tetsurou took the cue. With five short steps, he crossed the room to the foot of the bed, sinking to his knees.

Kei gasped, fake and way too dramatic, and Tetsurou smirked, kissing over the anklet as he held Kei's calf. The shiver he got for that was real, and he drank it up, hoping to get way more out of the ethereal blond. His skin felt unbelievably soft, like it had been recently oiled...

"Mm, don't act like you weren't expecting this...what did I do to deserve such a show?" Tetsurou whispered, glancing up to where Kei's rosy nipples peaked from the cold.

Biting his lip, Kei spoke, but the sound didn't match the confidence he'd been displaying. Tetsurou gladly took credit for that. The blond's shaky tone was probably the result of Tetsurou's shameless hands as he moved them up to Kei's thighs. "I don't know what...what you mean, I was just doing some inventory."

_Remind me to help next time._

"Mhm," Tetsurou responded, knowing the words were all for show. It was another game they played, keeping up the facade until they couldn't hold back anymore.

Tetsurou doubted he'd make it far this time, considering how nice the inside of Kei's thighs felt. Tetsurou squeezed the flesh in his hands, not yet removing the silk veil. No, he'd make the blond wait for that. The slight friction it provided would come in handy too...

It already was. Kei's hips slowly began to move, rubbing upwards towards the feeling of the fabric rubbing against his dick.

_That's right...get hard for me..._

Kei whimpered as Tetsurou’s fingers rubbed smooth circles on his skin, moving farther and farther up without giving Kei the attention he wanted. 

"You did a good job, I forgot you'd kept this," Tetsurou said, kissing Kei's knee and looking at the veil.

Above him, Kei chuckled, leaning his head back and basking in Tetsurou's ministrations. His necklace shook fro the slight tremble. Tetsurou smirked, waiting...

"Mm, yeah, I was saving it for-- _ah_!" Kei's body jolted as soon as he felt Tetsurou's finger circling his entrance, finding it wet and lubed up already. Compelled, Kei spread his legs open, the veil falling from one leg and revealing his hip bone. He was shameless about it, and Tetsurou regretted missing the show. If only he'd known.

Tetsurou's grin was nothing short of predatory now, his mind reeling with ways to mess up his fiancé even more. He could see it...Kei, covered in the world's finest gems, priceless items, yet covered in cum.

Judging from how Kei had prepped, he wanted the same.

 _I knew it._ Kei truly was a master of staging, down to his own seating. His ass had been slightly hanging over the side of the bed, waiting for Tetsurou's hands to discover his little provocation...

"Aw babe, you played with yourself alone?" Tetsurou tsked, dipping his finger inside the wet heat. Fuck, Kei always felt so good. Excited too... "Shit, you want it so bad huh? Want me to give you my cock..."

Tetsurou's voice was just above a whisper, and he didn't even know who he was talking to, he was so in awe. Kei's walls clamped around the digit automatically, and some of the lube dripped down Kei's thighs from the squelching, making his skin wet and slick. The blond didn't seem embarrassed over it in the slightest. Instead, Kei grabbed Tetsurou's free hand, and moved it further up underneath the veil.

His smile delirious, Kei spoke, and his words nearly had Tetsurou losing it. "I do, see?" Kei led Tetsurou's hand over his own cock, the hardened length tenting the fabric. Precum oozed from the tip, leaving a damp spot in the expensive material. Kei didn't care.

Neither did Tetsurou, he was so fucking turned on. With hungry eyes, he smeared the the precum around, relying on feeling alone. "Shit..."

"Yeah," Kei said, huffing a breathless laugh. "I'm all wet for you."

Another spike of arousal shot right to Tetsurou's dick, and he growled, flinging the sparkling veil to the other side of the room like it was worth less than nothing.

He lost, but so be it.

Kei smirked when Tetsurou's lips crashed into his, tongue wasting no time in forcing it's way past the blond's teeth. Kei's legs spread further, letting Tetsurou slip closer into the space between them. There was no finesse in the kiss, it was sloppy, the noises obscene in the silence of the house. Accompanied by the light clink of Kei's jewelry, it drove Tetsurou mad. He sucked on his fiancé’s tongue, holding it between his lips and delighting in the sharp whine he got for it.

Never the passive recipient though, Kei tugged on Tetsurou's hair, pushing in to explore the cavern of his mouth, teasingly pulling back and running his teeth over his fiancé’s lips.

All the while, Tetsurou slipped another finger inside him, curling mercilessly to abuse the spot which made his blond  _scream_.

Kei broke the kiss, arching back and using the bed as leverage to try and get Tetsurou's fingers to sink deeper. The squelch made Tetsurou dizzy, the hardness of his cock unbearable in his pants. Regretfully, he slid his fingers out of Kei's ass, and he chuckled at the other's impatient grunt.

_Oh no, not yet baby..._

As if the absence of Tetsurou's fingers was too much to handle, Kei let his carnal instincts take over, plunging his own back into his greedy hole. Tetsurou could see how his ass tightened up, wanting something bigger.

Tetsurou shuttered at the lewd display, hurriedly kicking his pants and underwear off.

As nice as it would be to pull Kei's hands away and fuck him until he cried, Tetsurou had some other plans he needed to see through first.

Kei licked his lips at the sight of Tetsurou's cock, fat and heavy and dripping with milky precum. Smirking at the way Kei's eyes followed it, Tetsurou gave himself a few slow strokes, watching Kei's every movement.

The blond leaned forward, voice erotic and devoid of embarrassment. They'd ditched that a long time ago. "Tetsu, fuck me  _now_."

Despite the authority laced in the tone, Kei punctuated it with a giggle, the breathless, sex drunk kind which only told Tetsurou how fast the blond's control had slipped.

_Soon, but..._

"Not so fast," Tetsurou said, voice dangerously low. He drank in the flash of surprise in Kei's face as Tetsurou stepped forward, grabbing his jaw with a sharp tug. “Open up.”

Playfully, Kei resisted, shaking his head free of Tetsurou's grasp. But hey if he wanted to be treated roughly, Tetsurou had no problem accommodating. It made the necklace around Kei's neck bounce all the more. He grabbed the back of Kei's hair, tilting his head back until Kei's mouth hung open, tongue sliding out invitingly. His gold crown shone, like a god himself was about to swallow down Tetsurou's cock.

_Shit..._

"That's right," Tetsurou said as he sunk his dick into the wet heat, and Kei moaned from the feeling, from the  _taste_. "Let me fuck your cute mouth."

Kei jolted from the worlds, his silver bracelets clinking as his hands came up to hold Tetsurou's hips. And yeah, Tetsurou wasn't afraid to admit that's what he'd wanted.

Taking an experimental thrust forward, Kei's necklace bounced, the priceless gems moving together. It was the briefest note, but Tetsurou knew he could turn it into a symphony. Tetsurou moaned at the light noise, and Kei's eyes flashed with something mischievous as he looked up, like he knew what Tetsurou was thinking.

But Tetsurou was shameless too.

"What? You look like a shiny plaything, best to act like one," Tetsurou said with a laugh, and Kei keened, sliding Tetsurou's dick deeper into his throat. But Kei, being Kei, never submitted normally.

The blond set a merciless pace, careless of his own throat, moving up and down Tetsurou's cock with tidiness forgotten. Drool drizzled from his mouth and from Tetsurou's dick, the slurping sounds causing Tetsurou to tighten his grip in Kei's hair. The blond was doing it on purpose, pulling off to lick long, messy stripes up the length, his eyes  _daring_  Tetsurou to do something about it.

Kei looked so damn smug, so fucking perfect with Tetsurou's cock choking him. Tetsurou could see his adam's apple bob with each swallow, and he growled, pushing forward. The fast pace made the jewelry move erratically, jumping against Kei's skin, and yeah...beautiful. Almost as much as Kei's whines.

"Fuck  _yes_ , you're amazing," Tetsurou moaned, thrusting forward and taking in each small, wanton moan as it vibrated around his dick. "Ah...come on...choke a little for me..."

And Kei did, so perfectly. Pulling away, Kei cried out from the force, his eyes misted over but still hungry. Power drunk, Tetsurou stuck his fingers back into the blond's mouth, watching as white, viscous fluid moved around his fingers, dripping out of Kei's mouth and onto the floor.

What Tetsurou would've given to come right down his fiancé’s throat...

But, he supposed he'd made Kei wait long enough.

Bending down, Tetsurou swept Kei up by his thighs, laying him on the bed too gently considering what they'd just done. Kei looked positively wicked, biting his cherry red lips in anticipation.

Joining him on the bed, Tetsurou tsked, finding the lube already laid out on the bedspread. He took time lubing up his cock, giving Kei a full show. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Are you disappointed?" Kei asked, his tone haughty and devoid of the fear which might've been there years prior.

Pausing, Tetsurou sighed, looking at their large bed in their unpainted room. The sun had gone down, the stars most likely visible in the open space of the country, and they were  _home_. He grinned at Kei as he pulled him forward lining himself up. "With you? Never."

_Not once._

When Tetsurou slid inside, Kei pulled him in for another kiss, one more passionate and slow than the first. Tetsurou didn't mind, not when it got him that dreamy, relaxed sigh from Kei. The blond's walls tightened around him, not wanting to let him go, and Tetsurou thrust forward, watching Kei bounce on the plush comforter.

Those sapphires really did look amazing on him.

"Oh fuck,  _yes_ ," Kei moaned when Tetsurou started to pick up the pace, the high pitched keens quickly morphing into screams whenever Tetsurou brushed against his prostate. The other great thing about having their own place? They finally could be as loud as they wanted. No thin walls, no stupid neighbors. Just them, together.

"Touch me," Kei whispered, moving his hips back to meet each of Tetsurou's thrusts. His bones were like jelly, hardly useful, but he chased each sensation with the same stubbornness Tetsurou loved so much. "Fuck...need you to touch me."

Tetsurou kissed down Kei's neck, sucking hard and watching the pale skin bloom with dark marks. Kei's skin bruised so easily...the dark shades complimenting the bright shine of silver on his body.

Kei left his own marks, naturally, his fingers clawing down Tetsurou's shoulders while he was fucked so thoroughly. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were so deafening Tetsurou could barely hear the jewels anymore, but whatever. His brain was fried at this point, his mind screaming at him to chase his orgasm, to make his blond see stars.

Each thrust pushed him closer to the edge, but he wanted to watch Kei come first, wanted to pull out and paint him with white. He tugged on Kei's nipples, bending between his spread legs to pull one into his mouth. Kei was so sensitive. He arched up into the touch, his voice flowing freely, and Tetsurou massaged the pink nub in his hand while he smirked around the other. On another day, he might've tortured Kei a bit more, played with his chest until he was begging for more, but today--

"Oh shit,  _shit_ , Tetsu I'm...I'm--" Kei cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and Tetsurou buried himself as deep as he could, letting Kei feel every inch.

"Come baby, come from your ass," Tetsurou said, sweat lining his forehead as he resisted his own orgasm. He had to wait...wanted to see...

It was worth it. Kei fell apart, his cock spraying his abdomen and some of the sapphires in cum, the milky beads rolling off his lithe form. It was too much, way too much. Tetsurou's thrusts turned erratic, rough enough to move the shaky bed frame they hadn't bothered to replace yet as he pounded Kei into the mattress.

Kei's eyes glossed over from the overstimulation, but he egged Tetsurou on anyways, smile smug and relaxed. "You're so good..."

The light praise made Tetsurou moan, and he brought Kei's hand to his mouth, kissing the ring there over and over. The stars had begun to form in the corners of his eyes, the heat coiled in his abdomen, and everything in him told him to let go.

"H-hey angel, I'm gonna give you my cum now," Tetsurou babbled, thoughts scattered as he pulled out. Kei moaned at the loss, but scooted forward, leaving himself spread out in the most gorgeous position Tetsurou had ever see. Hair messed up, swollen lips, gaping hole...all accented by gems and shining metal.

Pumping his cock with swift strokes, Tetsurou came, his cum splashing high on Kei's neckline like it was meant to be. He tried to keep his eyes open even through the intense waves of pleasure, his thighs trembling from each small shock. Every nerve seemed to fire, and he groaned, his cum dripping over the expensive silver on Kei's body. 

Satisfied and overwhelmed all at once, he slouched forward, and Kei caught him effortlessly. It didn't matter how gross they were, Tetsurou nuzzled the blond, finally deeming it appropriate to unclip the heavy necklace and discard it on the bedside table. It was beautiful, but not practical for cuddling.

Kei laughed, threading his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. "Welcome home."

"Ugh, you're not gonna welcome me home like that everyday right? I won't survive, you're trying to drain me dry," Tetsurou said, licking at some of the harsher bruises he left. Kei shivered, and oh...maybe he should be more careful. They weren't strangers to round two.

"Don't worry, I don't have enough imagination to do that every day, or enough jewelry...shockingly." As if to make it clearer, Kei threw off his silver bracelets until they clanked to the floor, then moving to pry off the laurel crown.

"Well, we did sell most of it," Tetsurou agreed, not sad to see the wreath go. Kei looked heavenly enough without it, well fucked and golden.

"How else were we going to fix this place up?" Kei asked, stealing a kiss when Tetsurou finally sat up. The cum and sweat felt dry and uncomfortable on his skin, but leaving the bed...he was less than willing.

The reminder of their chores also made him wince, and he looked over to the entranceway of their room, hoping those paint cans weren't dented.

As if reading his mind, Kei shook his head.

"We really do need to paint," the blond said with a sigh, looking out the window. Darkness had officially descended on the land, the wind colder and the atmosphere like a sleep drug itself. Not that Tetsurou would complain, not when he got to go to sleep with Kei each night.

Maybe they were getting old though...

Guess it was a good thing they'd retired. Tetsurou grinned with a shrug, kissing the blond's cheek and not minding the chilled skin.

Sharing one last smile, they both had the same thought at the exact same time, the wave of comfort over them too powerful to resist.

"...tomorrow."

And after all, at this age, their tomorrows felt nothing other than limitless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
